


[涉英]忘忧的你

by akoiro



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akoiro/pseuds/akoiro
Summary: 涉拜访英智的墓地。





	[涉英]忘忧的你

涉是在夏季的某一天来看望英智的墓的。

这并非某个特殊的日子，不是英智生命的起点或者终点、他们遇见的日子、英智最喜欢的节日或者别的什么，仅仅只是某个夏日罢了。这只是涉的一次短暂的休假（涉本人称之为一次旅行，尽管他在高中毕业前都在这里生活）：他去了商业街上那家甜品店，惊叹于其顽强的生命力；然后去了剧场，欣赏了一场无名剧团带来的演出；当最后一位小观众不舍的离开终结了他在儿童游乐设施的即兴演出后，他忽然听见一阵微弱的掌声，从本应空无一人的长椅上传来。

那个由涉的回忆幻化成型的天使短暂地重新出现在了涉的世界里，在树荫下一如既往地微笑着鼓着掌。涉怔住了，与天使目光相接。他想知道，那双因为距离而模糊了色彩的眼睛里，是否真的出现了此时此刻的自己的身影？而天使却因为他们之间的对视而露出了一个羞赧的微笑，消失在了树叶投射的阴影里。

于是出于一次像那个天使一般半透明的、浅淡的心血来潮，涉踏上了一场非典型旅程中的又一场小小旅程。

 

“涉，你闻到了吗？”

“我闻到了红蝉花的香味，还有一些记不住名字的小花－－有趣的是，在不知道名字的时候它们闻起来总是更可爱，这或许就是小花的魔力吧？”涉在说这些话的时候并没有真正思考，他在意的是今天是英智换上夏季校服的第一天。其实他换的已经有些晚了，但纤细白皙的两臂直接暴露在干燥又闷热的空气中的事实还是既让涉的心底起了一些担忧，又让他不禁想逾越地直接挽住他的皇帝陛下。英智像一个半成功的读心者似的，朝涉靠近了一些，却又保持在让这两具亲近的身体直接接触的距离外。现在英智的问题终于占据涉的头脑了－－他闻到红茶与药混合起来的、古怪却让人心动的苦味。

“是活着的味道哦。”英智笑着说，“当然花香也是其中的一部分，但那些不过是在室内也能闻到的气味而已。而这是太阳才能带来的味道，是灌木丛里的所有生命被高温炽烤的脏兮兮的时候的味道，像是肉眼看不到的小虫死去的时候那样。

“所以我喜欢夏天－－当然不是小时候在我家花园那样，在被佣人精心挑选再限制好的最阴凉的角度里度过的夏天。我喜欢夏天脏兮兮的样子，只有医院才是绝对清洁的。”

 

涉在走进那片被高大的行道树温柔地荫护着的墓地时，似乎也闻到了那天的气味。说似乎，是由于他并不确定：毕竟即使在当年当日，那也只不过是英智的敏感性提醒他去觉察而出现的微弱的气息，很快就随着他们涌进学校内的人群而消失了；更何况，那已经是很长很长以前的记忆了。

涉在一列列墓碑前经过，甚至没有用眼神扫过他们一眼。他一直被称为天才怪才或怪胎，而自己独特而玄妙的感性是涉也如此相信的根据之一－－尽管这实际上与才能什么的甚少相干，而是更多的出于一种对曾与自己肉体和心灵都激烈碰撞缠绵交融的人的奇妙连接。他最终停在了一块黑色的墓石前，找到了自己旧日恋人的名字；不过比起刻在石碑上的姓名，涉认为墓前还新鲜的一束蓝色桔梗花更适合英智。

 

“我死掉之后，涉也会来给我献花吗？”这是一个温室，英智蹲在地上摘下一朵不合时令的花，摇晃着它脆弱的花茎。

以涉的视角来看，穿着病服的英智像是蜷成了一团白色，有些发皱的蓝色花瓣时不时从他脚边露出来。

涉不认为英智从来惧怕谈论死亡，但即使如此，他也能意识到这次有些不同。英智搬出了医院，邀请他来做一次漫长的客。在每个夜晚，他比以往更加轻柔地吻他，中途好像又有些不甘地咬住他的嘴唇，但最后一切还是都在轻柔间融化了。涉知道，这一次英智没有准备带上他。

“您在要求我给您死后的承诺呢。”涉看着他的背影，平静地说，“不觉得有些狡猾吗？”

如他所言，英智像一只小动物一样狡黠地扭过头，微笑了：“死后的承诺又怎样？反正真正死后的我也无从得知，涉只要现在让这个可怜的病人相信你、让他在余下生命里的二分之一能被美梦眷顾不就好了？”

或至少，要向爱的人做一场温柔且轻盈的道别。

 

涉从怀中掏出一朵花，却并没有放下。

被一段无端而至的回忆引领而来的涉忽然觉得，自己的一小部分一定已经随着某个对他而言无可替代的人的消逝而死亡了。

就像一朵花被摘下、一只虫被碾过、一个人停止呼吸。

在回忆时轻浅的恍惚中，他听见一个小孩子的声音：“你的花要送给谁呀？”不知为何，涉断定孩子一定是迷路了。

“是送给我自己的。”他听见自己答。

他死掉的那一部分，一定以英智的身份再生了。被回忆填满的碎片是会被赋予生命的，涉如此坚信着奇迹，就像坚信着坚信会有再会的过程本身就是一种再会一样。

所以他见到就在墓石一旁的草地上，天使正低伏着身子，像孩子在草丛中第一次观察生命一样。一只小虫爬上了天使的手臂。


End file.
